


Birthday Wishes

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When they flick back on light is shed on what happened after the candles were blown out... There are no hands or arms involved, just CJ's head bent down, Leo reaching up to her in a long lingering kiss... "I don't think we're going to need CJ to do that speech Josh, she's just said it all." Donnas voice emerges from the darkness. "That must have been some wish."





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Birthday Wishes**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** As I blow out my birthday candles I wish the West Wing could be mine, the birthday wish fairy just laughs and says what do I look like a miracle worker, stick to fan fiction honey.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** Nup

**Rating:** YTEEN

**Author's Note:** The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated. Just a little stand alone I wrote the other day. 

“Come on CJ you’re going to be late.” Josh swings on her doorframe. 

She hates this, so she’s 35 today, 10 years ago she wanted to stop acknowledging her birthday. Isn’t a girl supposed to get what she wants for her birthday? 

“CJ the President is in Canada, you’re going to enjoy yourself.” 

“I’m sure he organised a video link up or something.” 

“No one took his calls all day.” 

“No one took the Presidents calls all day!” she repeats incredulously 

“Let’s just say that Mrs Landingham sorted and filed them.” 

“Ok let’s get this over with.” She says grudgingly pulling on her jacket. 

“Only 5 more years and we get to have the big one for you.” 

“Say it again Josh and you won’t be around to enjoy it.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Say aren’t you 37?” 

“36 and a half.” 

“I thought so.” 

“Party CJ, now, people waiting for your arrival.” 

As she circulates the room, plastering the smile on her face like wallpaper CJ wonders if anyone would notice if she disappeared. 

Probably. 

“You’re not having fun.” Leo comes up behind her. 

“No one likes to get older Leo, and yet here we all are celebrating it.” 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my idea.” He says with sympathetic eyes. 

“I know, it’s Ok.” She says bobbing her head. 

“I’ll make it as painless as possible.” 

“I was hoping the Secret Service might be able to come up with a strategy to help me exit the room without anyone knowing.” 

“Don’t do that we all have to say nice things about you now.” His hand that isn’t holding the drink glides down her arm leaving in its wake a trail of goose pimples. 

“Seriously Leo, thanks for doing this.” 

“You deserve it.” He has a haunting look in his eyes as they hold each other’s gaze for a little longer than is comfortable for those around them. 

When they break she wonders what happened between them just then. 

“Ahh can I get your attention please.” Leo stands on a chair to get the rooms attention. 

“Thank you.” He says returning to normal height. 

“You all know why we’re here tonight and you all know you’re grateful there’s no chilli or lectures on useless trivia.” 

A collective groan rolls around the room. 

“We’re here to say happy birthday to CJ and I don’t mind telling you all that not 5 minutes ago she was considering asking the Secret Service to get her out of here.” 

20 pairs of eyes on me thank you Leo CJ thinks. 

“Before she runs for the safety of the hills, or her office at least, I just wanted to say this.” He takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes and it frightens her how deep into her they penetrate. 

“I saw the work you did with Emily’s List and I knew you were the real thing, just like Bartlet and the rest of the staff and you haven’t let me....us down CJ. You’re the consummate professional in every aspect of your job, even Danny Concannon.” A ripple of laughter goes through the room and CJ allows herself to smile and chuckle. 

“Your advice is invaluable, your tact and diplomacy as well and you can play hard ball with the best of us and not go and gloat about it afterwards.” CJ can feel tears pricking in her eyes remembering the Army general in her office and Josh telling her she was a class act outside of her pressroom. 

“The way you handle the press, the way you handle yourself. President Bartlet once said, like a 50’s movie star, so capable. Hell you put up with us everyday without loosing your sense of humour. You have a lesson or two to teach all of us here and you’re the counter balance and stabilising force for the senior staff, you're one woman who can neutralise 3 men and you’ll hate this, but you’re the mother hen.” Another ripple of laughter rolls around the room and CJ can’t stop the tears in her eyes now, as she brushes them away gently. 

“CJ we couldn’t do it without you.” He raises his glass. 

“Yeah because then we’d have Josh.” Someone calls out and through her tears CJ laughs along with the rest of the room. 

“To CJ.” Leo holds up his glass again. “A consummate professional, a beautiful person, wonderful friend and one helluva Press Secretary.” 

“To CJ,” the room echo’s Leo taking a sip of their drinks. 

Thank you CJ mouths across the room to Leo. 

I meant every word he mouths back. 

She watches as a chef pushes a cake into the room on a trolley. 

Please not 35 candles she says softly. 

Her eyes clap onto the big 3 and 5 candle. 

At least with 35 candles, those in the room who can’t count would still be in the dark about her age. 

It’s a secret no longer, it never was. 

“Lights please Sam” Leo calls and once they are flicked off and the room is bathed in the flickering glow of the two candles and three sparklers. 

“You have to make a speech after this.” Josh calls out, and thankyou Josh she thinks. 

“Make a wish before you blow out the candles.” Donna reminds her. 

CJ takes a large breath and blows out the candles, it takes another to kill the sparklers and then the room is pitch black. 

They stand in the darkness for about 10 seconds before Toby growls “ Lights Sam.” 

“Oh right.” He says, embarrassed he can’t handle the simplest of jobs. 

When they flick back on, light is shed on what happened after the candles were blown out. 

There are no hands or arms involved, just CJ’s head bent down, Leo reaching up to her in a long lingering kiss. 

Sam kills the light leaving them in darkness again, it was the only thing he thought to do. 

“I don’t think we’re going to need CJ to do that speech Josh, she’s just said it all.” Donnas voice emerges from the darkness. “That must have been some wish.” 


End file.
